Kyōkuma Clan
|image=ClanSymbol.png |english=Kyōkuma of the Clockwork Eye |unnamed clan=No |image=Kyōkuma_Symbol.svg |kanji=京熊 |romaji=Kyōkuma |literal=Empath Demon |other=Akai Akuma |affiliations=Hoshigakure |Kekkei Genkai=Giyagan, Mud Release |media=Novel }} The Kyōkuma Clan (京熊族, Kyōkuma Ichizoku) is one of six noble clans of Hoshigakure, as well as one of the strongest clans in the village. All members born into the clan possess the Giyagan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through objects and even the ability to manipulate or control emotions of individuals, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to see the chakra circulatory system much like the Byakugan. The Kyōkuma are famously known for their legendary tracking skills as well as their unmatched talents in tantojutsu. Background The Kyōkuma clan are first descendants of the Ōtsutsuki clan and the mysterious extra-dimensional Akaihada tribe. As a result they are also distant cousins of the Hyūga, Kaguya, Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki Clan. They are considered to be one of, if not currently, the most powerful clan in Hoshigakure. Kaede Kyōkuma is believed to be the clan's original founder. It is unknown exactly when the clan was formed, however, it is believed that the clan started long before the Warring States era. The Kyōkuma clan are most notable for their physical traits, most people are intimidated by their striking reddish-brown skin and varying shades of green hair. Their chakra reserves are massive similar to if not greater than the Senju and Uzumaki clans, much like the Uzumaki they share an immense life force. They have been shown to be very intelligent, as well as possessing an unyielding amount of willpower. They are infamously known to be very prideful of themselves and their heritage, they tend to believe that no clan could compare to them. This trait is commonly seen as negative to other clans, however, it's deeply rooted in the idea that throughout the clan's history they have been made fun of or feared because of their outward appearance. Anyone who is not native to the clan who has had a chance to work alongside them will vouch for how loyal and selfless they are in battle. Due to their dōjutsu, the Giyagan, the clan has shown incredible empathic capabilities towards others. They also have a deep rooted rivalry with the Hyūga clan. Politics The Kyōkuma clan is considered as an independent clan separate from Hoshigakure's government, however, when political matters affect the village or country as a whole then that's when the Kyōkuma clan becomes involved. The Kyōkuma have a rocky relationship with the current Bear Daimyo, mainly due to the fact that the Daimyo feel as though it's dangerous to allow the clan to go on unchecked. The clan has adopted a similar societal system of patriarchy amongst its people, in which the first born males of each family are eligible to participate in a ceremony called Kisoku (規則, Lit Meaning: Rule). In this ceremony depending on how many eligible candidates apply, they are required to battle in an all-out fight of submission to see who is left standing. In rare cases of it turning into a draw the Kyōkuma clan elders would then hold a special anonymous election to decide the next head of the clan. As for the women of the clan, even if they were not shinobi they still had to be trained in tantojutsu. Which was necessary to protect the home if need be. Ideally, Kyōkuma women would be skilled at managing property, keeping records, dealing with financial matters, educating the children, and caring for elderly parents or in-laws that may be living under her roof. These responsibilities put them on equal standing to their male counterparts. Traditions The Kyōkuma clan are proud warriors who value traditions, so much so that they created Seijuku (成熟, Lit Meaning: Maturity) a brutal coming of age ceremony held for the children of the clan. Once the children turn eight years old, they must go through two trials to determine their placement amongst the clan. The first trial sees the children survive alone for three days in the Forest of Lost Souls, the children must protect themselves from dangerous enlarged carnivorous insects as well as each other while also foraging for resources. Legend has it that any children that died during the first trial, their souls become one with the forest unable to move on. Clan Elders view this as a form of honor because even in death they are able to give back to the land. Some even say that outsiders who try to invade Hoshigakure who wind up trapped within the Devil’s Ravine could hear the cries and screams of the children who died in the Forest of Lost Souls. If the children survive then they may move on to the second trial which is a regular tournament. The children were forced to fight to the death or to the point of permanent disability. Children who possess Museigen Taisha (無制限 代謝, Lit Meaning: Unlimited Metabolism) are required to drink a special serum called Yokusei (抑制, Lit Meaning: Suppression), the ingredients of which are kept secret, it temporarily suppresses the child’s ability to heal. Those who succeed become members of the Main Branch, while those who fail are sent to the Side Branch. Members of the Main Branch are tattooed on both arms with an inch wide black ring around the forearm to signify their status in the clan, while the Side Branch members are branded with a seal called Kēji (ケージ, Lit Meaning: Caged). The purpose of the Kēji Seal was to permanently suppressed the victim’s ability to mold chakra or even use their dōjutsu. This was the highest form of shame possible, the seal would normally be placed directly on the victim’s naval, because of this the suicide rate amongst the Side Branch is abnormally high. Children who refuse to participate in Seijuku are banished from the village but not before having the Kēji Seal placed on them. Women of the Kyōkuma clan take pride in their appearance, it is common to see them wear qipao-style blouse of varying designs and colors reminiscent of Chinese culture. They usually pair these flamboyant blouses with long flowing kimono skirts and traditional Japanese wooden sandals. Kyōkuma women were not allowed to wear heavy makeup or show too much skin — with their arms being the only exception. They believed this to be too distracting from the woman’s inner beauty. This rule is not enforced by men but instead by female Elders. While on missions, however, kunoichi are allowed to wear whatever they want. As for the men they typically wore long-sleeved low cut short shirt kimonos of varying colors and designs. They usually paired these with long baggy pants and sabatons. Kyōkuma men are not permitted to cover up their skin, but just like the women, in the field they were allowed to wear anything they wanted. Abilities